¡Quiero estar arriba!
by Kuroko Lioncourt
Summary: No es bueno creerle completamente a un Naruto alcoholizado, ya que puedes malinterpretar todo lo que dice. Y ahora el pobre desea estar arriba... ¿pero arriba de qué? —Lástima que Sasuke tenga que aguantar todo esto— FicLol.


_**M**__αsαsнι __**B**__αsтαяd __**K**__ιsнιмσтσ._

•

•

Una amena tarde junto a los amigos, de seguro se iban a divertir un montón. O eso le decía Naruto.

¿¡Pero cómo él, Sasuke, encontraría divertido salir con todas esas personas salidas de la cabeza!? Es decir… los amigos de Naruto NO eran sus amigos, él no tenía por qué salir con ellos, porque si el rubio ya era… tonto de por sí, se volvía aún más tonto estando con todos esos espectros de humano. Sasuke sólo quería estar tranquilo esta noche, leyendo un buen libro de Stephen King. Nada más.

Sin embargo, esa situación no era lo más malo de todo. ¡No! Porque para rematar, a Naruto siempre se le iba la lengua y hablaba tonterías, y ahora… _¡Oh, Dios!_ _¡Sí, Dios, a ti te digo! ¿Por qué me haces pasar por estas situaciones tan vergonzosas? ¿Por qué permites que rubios cabeza hueca pululen por las calles de esta manera? ¡Mándame una señal y tírale un rayo, si existes en algún lugar de este universo! _(se podría decir Sasuke estaba realmente desesperado con esta situación. Ustedes se preguntarán: ¿por qué no dice que no cuando Naruto lo lleva a las reuniones de amigos?. Y Sasuke respondería: _"la carne es débil… soy un Uchiha, pero soy un poco humano, así que… hmph"_)

La cuestión es la siguiente:

(El tema es muy serio)

Once de la noche en un bar cualquiera. Están los amigos de Naruto… sólo los amigos de Naruto. Sasuke no tiene amigos. Bien, estaban los amigos de Naruto, Naruto y él en un bar. Conversan, cuentan chismes y se ríen por las idioteces que hacen Naruto y Kiba. Lo normal. ¿Y él qué hacía? Pues nada… sólo se quedaba bebiendo un poco de café, miraba su reloj, apoyaba la cabeza en su mano, bufaba. A veces contestaba a algunas preguntas, siendo poco participativo en la conversación. Y las personas que se encontraban ahí que se parecían un poco a Sasuke, eran todas subnormales.

Sasuke era normal.

A lo que iba, estaban en ese ambiente tan… ruidoso, cuando comienza a circular el alcohol. Todos beben menos Lee (nadie quiere que se líe a golpes con el administrador del bar). La conversación se vuelve más soez —a opinión de Sasuke— y más atrevidas. Las risas aumentan. Y eso no avecina nada bueno. Absolutamente nada bueno. Siendo confirmado cuando ve que Naruto está bebiendo su tercera cerveza.

El rubio estaba conversando con Sai. _¿Qué mierda te está diciendo esa masa amorfa de piel y hueso, Naruto?_, se preguntó Sasuke. Veía que ellos dos estaban enfrascados en un debate… ilógico.

—Sí, sí, ya sé que estar abajo es aburrido… espera, que se me mueve el piso'ttebayo… bueno, arriba te mareas y… y eso… —le decía Naruto, golpeando ligeramente la mesa para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

—Pe-pero he leído que estar arriba es divertido… tienes mejor vista, ya sabes… —Sai tomaba otro gran trago de cerveza.

¿Abajo? ¿Arriba?

…

¿Mejor vista?

…

Lo que sea que estén hablando no es nada bueno… Sai era el más salido de todos. Un psicópata maníaco sexual, a opinión de Sasuke.

Sasuke se masajeó la cien. _Bien, ahora están hablando de posiciones en la cama, ¿no?. Gracias, Sai, te lo agradezco otra vez. Gracias por darle ideas el idiota de Naruto, en serio. Ahora estaré una semana aguantándolo. _¡Quién sabe qué otras cosas están hablando!

_(Sasuke es un caso perdido. Algo paranoico)_

—¡Mmmm! No sée… ¡quizá tengas razón y estar arriba sea más entretenido'ttebayo! —Ahora viene lo que le desagradaba a Sasuke: cuando Naruto empezaba a hablar más fuerte hacía que todo el mundo se enterara de lo que conversaba—. Aunque nunca me ha llamado la atención'ttebayo…

—¿Qué cosa, Naruto? —oyó que le preguntaba Ino.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—¡Estar arriba'ttebayo! —gritó en respuesta. El Uchiha se atragantó con lo que estaba bebiendo, siendo ahora el centro de todas las miradas.

—Ejem… —Kiba aguantó la risa— ¿nunca te ha llamado la atención estar arriba? —inquirió. _Estúpido Naruto, un día… ¡dejen de mirarme, idiotas!. Juro que un día… un día… e irá en serio…, _Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a Kiba, muy furioso por su pregunta.

—¡Kiba, no preguntes esas cosas! —Sakura miró a Hinata, quien estaba muy sonrojada y miraba nerviosamente a todos lados— Hinata, deberías estar acostumbrada a estas cosas…

—¡Sakura-chaaan! ¡Hay que dejar que Kiba… que Kiba utilice sus derechos, el… —forzó una mueca pensativa— el derecho a libre expresión'ttebayo! Sí, eso… ¡ah, claro, la pregunta! Mmm… sí, Sai prefiere estar arriba y yo abajo. Estaar arriba es casi lo mis-mismo que estar abajo, ¿estás de acuerdo?

A Sasuke no le debería impresionar que Naruto esté un poco alcoholizado, pero no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esta conversación. ¿Por qué debía de ventilar intimidades de su relación? ¡Todavía se acordaba cuando había dicho que las veces que hacían el amor eran muy pocas!

—¡Oh, Naruto, no sé, ilústrame!

Shimakaru hacía como que no le importaba, pero Sasuke estaba seguro que escuchaba atento. Chouji comía mientras miraba expectante. Ino reía… ¿emocionada? ¡Mujer fallada de la cabeza!. Hinata respiraba con dificultad, siendo ayudada por Sakura a beber un vaso con agua. Shino fruncía el entrecejo por los comentarios de Kiba, o estaba molesto por estar ahí… o quería estar en la zona de bichos del zoológico… ni idea. Sai miraba como si todo fuera un mundo feliz y en paz, y Naruto agitaba una cerveza para hacer algún desastre.

Definitivamente Sasuke era el más cuerdo de todos. Se pasó la mano por la cara, en un intento de relajarse.

—Es fácil, Kiba, ¿cómo eres tan tonto? ¡Es básico'ttebayo! —sonrió Naruto—. Sasuke… ¡sí, Sasuke, ahí está! ¡Eh, Sasuke, ¿qué tal'ttebayo?! —le saludó Naruto como si no lo hubiera visto en todo el día. _Vivimos juntos, idiota_—. Jeee, que lindo es Sasuke… bien, bien, bien. Bueno, Sasuke (quien está ahí) me dice que yo no puedo ir arriba porque… ¿por qué'ttebayo? Mmm… ¡verdad!, dice que yo no puedo estar arriba jamás porque empezaría a "actuar de una manera muy poco agradable'ttebayo" —Sasuke miraba intensamente el vaso que contenía un líquido mezclado con alcohol, considerando de forma demasiado seria la idea de ahogarse con él con tal de no seguir escuchando.

—Bien, lo estoy grabando todo… —susurró Ino, quien nunca perdía oportunidad de grabar las hilarantes confesiones de Naruto— Aquí, en el bar Ichiraku, a las once con treinta y cuatro minutos; confesión de Uzumaki Naruto número veintitrés —murmuraba rápidamente para sí misma.

Sasuke parecía como si estuviera intentando succionar el vaso con la mirada.

—¿"Actuar de una manera muy poco agradable"? —indagó de nuevo Kiba. _Gaara, ¿por qué no estás aquí y evitas toda esta situación con tu conocida amenaza de muerte?_.

—Es que si estoy arriba me mareo por el movimiento… —todos abrieron los ojos. Sasuke tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose contra el vidrio que había—. Además… ¿cómo era la palabra? Yo respiro más rápido… como si hiperventilara…

—¡Naruto, es muy normal en tu caso! ¿y el Uchiha ese no hiperventila?

—¡¡Sasuke siempre está muy tranquilo!! Yo le digo que es un amargado porque nunca hace nada cuando está arriba'ttebayo… —Naruto se enfurruñó y Sasuke se sonrojó. No podía irse, ya que sería blanco de más burlas. Tampoco podía llevarse a Naruto al departamento.

¡Mira las situaciones que haces vivir a Sasuke, Naruto!

—¿Nada de nada? ¿No se mueve? —Sai abrió los ojos, como si procesara toda la información y las preguntas que hacía Kiba para Naruto. Luego miró sonriente a Sasuke, quien tuvo un tic en la ceja.

—¡¡Claro que se mueve'ttebayo!! ¡¡Todos se mueven estando arriba!! Sería muy extraño si… si no se movieran, ¿no crees'ttebayo? Así que me dice que yo tengo que estar abajo, aunque es un poco aburrido… pero me gusta así, es decir… no la paso muy bien cuando estoy arriba'ttebayo… —tomó aire— ¡YO QUIERO ESTAR ARRIBA'TTEBAYO! —El bar entero abrió los ojos.

Ino silbó impresionada—: ¡Y yo que pensaba que Sasuke era bueno!

_Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Qué está hablando Naruto? _

—¡Sasuke es muy malo! Pensé que ya lo sabían… a veces no me deja comer su helado… ¡y con lo que me gusta'ttebayo! —dijo Naruto muy exageradamente, ignorando el hecho de que su novio estaba a punto de romper su vaso para usar el vidrio y así rajarse las muñecas—. Es muuuy cruel… ¿cierto?

Todos (menos Hinata) se miraron entre sí disimuladamente. Después miraron a Sasuke de una forma que indicaba "no nos caes mal, pero de que te vamos a molestar, te vamos a molestar".

Kiba no pudo aguantar la risa.

—¡S-sí, es…(esperen) es muy malo de su parte! ¡Es la maldad personificada al no dejarte comer… (respira Kiba, deja de reír) de su helado! —Naruto asintió enérgico.

—Y ahora estaba hablando con mi buen amigo Sai, (¡Sai, ven!) —el rubio abrazó a Sai por los hombros— sobre eso, y él prefiere estar arriba… y yo le preguntaba si me podía ayudar a superar mi miedo de estar arriba…

—¡¡BASTA!! —explotó Sasuke ante la atónita mirada de todo el local— ¡¡BASTA!! ¡¡NARUTO, DEJA DE HABLAR ESTUPICEDES!!

—¡NO ME GRITES, SASUKE, QUE YO NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO!

—¡Lo estás haciendo ahora!

—¡Tú también lo haces!

—¡Es porque eres un estúpido! ¿¡Qué te ha dado por hablar semejante mierda!? ¡Tú sabes que yo siempre estaré arriba!

—¡Pero yo no quiero estar abajo!

—¡Guárdatelo en la cabeza, entonces! ¡A mi no me la mete nadie!

—¿¡De qué estás…!? —Naruto se interrumpió. Sasuke respiraba apresuradamente. Todos miraban sorprendidos el súbito ataque del pelinegro, y de pronto, el Uchiha se dio cuenta que el bar entero estallaba es miles de murmullos por lo último que había dicho— Sasuke… ¡Sasuke!

—¡¿Qué quieres!? —no quiso responder tan brusco dado la bochorno que estaba pasando ahora. Cruzó los brazos.

Al parecer a Naruto se le aclaró la mente en unos segundos, como si jamás hubiera bebido alcohol.

—Espera, espera… ¡Yo estaba hablando con Sai sobre los buses de dos pisos'ttebayo! —Naruto soltó unas tremendas carcajadas, mientras golpeaba la mesa, muerto de la risa—. Eres… eres un pervertido, Sasuke. Tienes la cabeza como una alcantarilla… ¡Dios, Sasuke! ¿Qué pensabas?

_Ah, era eso…_

_Era…_

_¿QUÉ? ¿Que Naruto y Sai estaban hablando de los buses de dos pisos?_

_Sasuke, la cagaste esta vez. _

_No, Naruto metió la pata. _

_¿Sai… tal vez?_

_¡No, fue Kiba! _

_Estaban… sólo hablaban de los buses. No de quién era el seme… _

Sasuke se sonrojó brutalmente.

—Cállate, no te importa —Sasuke no era tonto y sabía que debía conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba—. Pregúntale a Kiba lo que estaba pensando, o a los demás —inquirió irónico, mandándoles una mirada asesina que barrió a todos menos Shino—. Ahora, si ya no me necesitan, me voy… —y se escabulló lo más rápido que pudo.

—¡Pero, Sasuke! ¡No te vayas! —Naruto infló las mejillas y corrió hacia la salida en busca de Sasuke

Todos miraron la surrealista escena.

—Ino, dime que grabaste todo —preguntó Kiba.

—Afirmativo.

—Par de enfermos… —negó Sakura.

Naruto volvió, mascullando entre dientes algo que parecía "… parece fantasma...".

—Oye, Naruto… —preguntó Shikamaru— si se supone que hablabas sobre esos buses, ¿a qué te referías con el helado?

Se vio como Naruto inflaba nuevamente las mejillas y cruzaba los brazos.

—Sasuke siempre compra helado cuando subimos a esos buses, y el sabor que él elige me gusta muchísimo, y nunca me da…

—¿Y por qué no eliges ese sabor?

—Porque Sasuke es Sasuke y yo soy yo —replicó Naruto con una sonrisa tonta.

**X**

_Y pensar que yo no tenía ganas de escribir algo LOL, porque no ha sido una semana muy feliz que digamos… hasta que salió solito xD._

_Mmm… quizá me ayuda también, no sé. Me subió bastante el ánimo toda esta escena tan… curiosa xD. Los últimos días han sido bastantes inesperados y difíciles, y por una parte me siento impotente al no ser mayor de edad, porque tengo unas ganas imperiosas y urgentes de ayudar a la gente del sur. Hacer algo… y bueno, así no más. Ahora empiezo el liceo… nuevo mundo. ¡Más ideas! x'D._

_Ehm, esop x3._

_¡Gracias por leer y espero que nos leamos pronto! _

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han preocupado por Chilito y por mí. ¡Las amoo!

**Fuerza Chile~!!**


End file.
